Chapter 806
Chapter 806 is titled "At the Fortress of Right Belly". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 2: Foosha Village. The people of Foosha Village and the Dadan Family receive the news of Luffy’s new bounty. Short Summary As the elephant showers its back with water, the Straw Hats flee to higher ground, while Kinemon, Kanjuro, and the monkey have trouble climbing up. The Straw Hats arrive at a Minkmen settlement in the Right Belly Forest, where they are hailed as heroes. They meet Nami and Chopper, but Nami has grave news regarding Sanji. Long Summary Wanda shouts that the Eruption Rain is coming as Zou lifts up its trunk and sprays out water. The Straw Hat Pirates and Law are shocked to see the ball of water coming toward them, and Robin says that they need to get to higher ground. The water then splashes down, flooding the streets. Meanwhile, Kin'emon Kanjuro, and the monkey that knocked them off the dragon are riding up Zou's leg on a cat Kanjuro drew. Kin'emon questions why Kanjuro chose a cat, and the samurai responds that cats are good at climbing trees. Suddenly, the Eruption Rain overflow pours down Zou's leg, and Kanjuro says that the cat will melt if touched by the water, shocking Kin'emon and the monkey. At the Whale Forest, Luffy expresses his astonishment at the rain as Wany swims through the flood. Wanda says that the Eruption Rain is not really rain at all, but is seawater that the elephant uses to bathe itself. She reveals that the water would be collected in aqueducts, and Carrot says that fish are also sucked up and blown out, giving them a reliable source of food. Bepo hangs on a branch, telling Luffy that he was stuck in the forest and asks the Straw Hat to tell Law to meet him and the other Heart Pirates. Carrot tells Luffy as she nibbles on him that although Bepo was a native of this island, he was still a pirate and was under the care of Nekomamushi. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates manage to get on the roof of a building, although Usopp goes to the highest tower and cries in fear at the flood. Robin and the others deduce that this must be Zou bathing itself and that the inhabitants had adapted the city to it. Usopp puts on his goggles, wanting to find the others and leave the island as soon as possible. Suddenly, he sees Luffy riding alongside Carrot and Wanda, although he thinks Carrot is eating Luffy as she continues nibbling on him, and gets scared. As they ride by the city, Wanda looks at the crosses and remembers Jack torturing someone, threatening to destroy the country if the person does not bring someone else to him. Luffy asks who the destroyer's name was, and Wanda reveals that the destroyer was Jack. However, he had been reported as dead in the newspaper. During Jack's mission to rescue Doflamingo, he managed to sink two of the Marine ships, but was ultimately no match for Fujitora and Sengoku. However, Wanda reveals that the obituary did not confirm Jack's death, and so he may still be alive. The three get closer to the fortress, and Wanda assures Luffy that she told his crewmates how to go there. Right then, Law uses his powers to teleport the Straw Hats in front of Luffy and the minks. Usopp threatens Wanda, causing her to get exasperated at their lack of understanding. Wanda shows the Straw Hats the Right Belly Fortress and its two gatekeepers, who look at the pirates suspiciously and wonder if they are the invaders. Wanda tells them that Luffy had just gotten lost in the Whale Forest without ringing the Welcome Bell, and orders one of them to announce to everyone that the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived; the mink is shocked to hear the name. Inside the fortress, Nami is sleeping on a large sheep mink before being woken by Chopper, who reveals their crewmates have arrived. Nami and the sheep mink are happy to hear this, and Wanda announces the Straw Hats' arrival to the other minks. The minks cheer and welcome the Straw Hats, to their surprise, and Usopp asks Wanda if they really hate humans. However, Wanda replies that they would judge them on their character, not their species. Chopper and Nami then come racing toward their crewmates and happily embrace them, and Usopp asks if Sanji, Brook, and Momonosuke are all right. However, as Nami embraces Luffy, she starts crying and starts telling him something about Sanji. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey that fell on them are shown to be heading towards Zou. *The thousand years old elephant is revealed to be called Zunesha by the Mink Tribe. *Jack attacked Zou in search of someone. *Jack is said to have been killed by the Marines who were escorting Doflamingo, but his death is unconfirmed. *The Mink Tribe actually bear no ill will toward humans and consider them to be "hairless minks". *Nami and Chopper are shown to be alive and are reunited with Luffy’s group. *Nami grievously prepares to explain Sanji's current status. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 806